


Nous ne sommes pas les monstres

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Character Death, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: La guerre approche de son dénouement tandis que l'armée impériale se masse devant la capitale du Saint-Royaume de Faerghus, Firhiad, tenue par les chevaliers de l'Ordre de Seiros. Sous la poigne de fer de l'archevêque Rhéa comme de l'impératrice Edelgard, la défaite ne peut être une option. Et, au milieu des flammes et du sang se trouve Petra, qui combat sous les couleurs de l'Empire, pour ce en quoi elle croit, et pour ces sentiments.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary





	Nous ne sommes pas les monstres

** Nous ne sommes pas les monstres **

  
  


La bataille faisait rage entre l’armée de l’empire d’Adrestia et ce qu’il restait de l’église de Seiros, dirigée par l’archevêque Rhéa. Les rues de la capitale du royaume, Fhirdiad, avaient été incendiées, tuant aussi bien ces alliés que ces ennemis. Sans parler des civils qui étaient restés prisonniers.

\- Professeure, murmura Edelgard, cette fois-ci nous y sommes. Toutes ces morts n’auront pas été inutiles. 

À leur côtés se trouvaient les autres aigles de jais, exception faite de Dorothea qui était partie avant le début de la guerre. Les troupes impériales se mirent en marche, la dernière bataille venait de commencer. 

Petra venait d’éliminer Catherine d’une simple flèche entre les deux yeux, avant de ranger son arc pour rejoindre la mêlée. Avec leur commandante morte, les chevaliers de l’ordre de Seiros allaient paniquer, s’enfuir et commettre des erreurs. C’était ainsi que ce faisait la guerre sur Brigid, s’était ce que lui avait appris son père, avant que celui de Caspar ne le tue en combat singulier. 

La princesse brigilène esquiva un premier coup d’épée et contre-attaqua, tuant le bretteur en quelques instants. Puis elle para un coup latéral, et tua ce nouvel ennemi avec un couteau qu’elle gardait dans son plastron de cuir, comme un animal. Petra était une chasseuse, pas une guerrière, ôter la vie avec des lames courtes était plus naturel pour elle. 

Elle continua son massacre, esquivant chaque coup que ces adversaires essayaient de lui porter, commençant même à les faire reculer, de peur. 

\- C’est un démon, murmura l’un d’eux, une bête assoiffée de sang. 

Lorsqu’elle était à l’Académie, cela faisait bien longtemps désormais, la rumeur s’était répandue que ces tatouages étaient réalisés avec du sang et qu’elle mangeait de la viande humaine. Elle n’y avait pas prêté attention alors.

Un pan de mur s’écroula dans la rue où elle combattait, blessant plusieurs soldats ennemis. Une immense bête en sortie, similaire à celles qu’ils avaient combattu sur la plaine de Taitlean. Mais une pierre avait également touché son épaule et l’avait probablement cassée. Petra ne pouvait plus combattre dans cette situation, elle en avait bien conscience, mais … pouvait-elle vraiment battre en retraite ? Si elle fuyait, c’était tout leur flanc droit qui allait se retrouver submergé, et ces soldats, qui l’avaient suivie depuis Brigid, étaient pour la plupart déjà morts. 

C’est alors qu’un éclair vint frapper l’immense bête. 

\- Petra ! hurla une voix familière 

La brigilène profita de la diversion et s’enfuit vers l’arrière. C’était Dorothea, mais … comment ? La mage se trouvait toujours à la capitale impériale, Enbarr. Les soldats tentèrent de la poursuivre, mais elle en fit tomber deux à terre en leur lançant ces couteaux dans la poitrine, une autre technique venue de son archipel natal, ce qui dissuada les autres de s’avancer. 

\- Dorothea ? Mais … Tu as dit rester à la capitale impériale.

\- Des rumeurs me sont parvenues, sur la mort de plusieurs généraux de l’Empire. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. 

La générale Latislava et le professeur Manuela étaient mortes lors de l’attaque contre le forteresse réputée imprenable du Royaume. 

\- Nous avons encore tous la vie, lui dit la princesse, je suis contente de te voir. 

Rapidement, la chanteuse soigna le bras de son amie avec sa magie blanche et elles repartirent au combat. Ensemble, elles étaient pour ainsi dire imbattables. Et les chevaliers de l’église qui essayèrent de les tuer ne s’en relevèrent pas. 

Puis, alors que leurs vêtements étaient couverts de sang, dont probablement une partie était le leur, un immense cri déchira l’atmosphère. C’était fini, l’archevêque Rhéa était morte. Ils avaient gagné … mais à quel prix ? Petra avait du mal à ne pas vomir devant les cadavres qui s’étaient amoncelés autour d’elle. 

\- Ce n’est pas nous les monstres, lui dit son amie en la rejoignant, ce sont eux. Regarde-moi, nous ne sommes pas responsables de leurs actions. 

La diva l’avait rejointe et la serrait désormais dans ces bras. 

\- Ce n’est pas toi, ni Edie, qui a fait incendier la ville. Ce n’est pas non plus vous qui avaient donné aux soldats du Royaume les gemmes emblématiques qu’ils possédaient. 

\- Tu as des mots doux, lui dit-elle 

\- C’est ce que les hommes m’ont toujours dit. 

Et, alors que partout les soldats impériaux fêtaient leur victoire contre l’Immaculée, les lèvres des deux amies se rapprochèrent et, se cherchèrent, jusqu’à ce que finalement elles s’embrassent. 

\- Tu es partie il y a cinq ans, je n’ai rien fait pour l’empêcher, je ne recommencerais pas cette erreur une seconde fois Dorothea. 


End file.
